The present invention relates to apparatus for assisting in movement (lifting, pulling, pushing, etc.) of a weight or other object by arm movement while removing or limiting stress or flexure of the fingers, hands and wrists. More specifically, the invention relates to a rigid cuff which encircles and closely engages the forearm and, if desired, the wrist of a wearer and includes cooperating structure for direct attachment of weights and/or engagement with other objects to permit lifting or other manipulation thereof, with essentially no use of the hands or fingers.
Weight training exercise for the arms and upper body normally involves the lifting of free weights in one or both hands or the manipulation of a hand-engaged member which is directly or indirectly weighted, e.g., cable-attached, guided weights or springs. Exercises employing body weight, e.g. chin-ups, also involve use of the hands.
Some forms of exercise, although intended to improve strength, muscular development, flexibility, mobility, and the like, of body areas other than the hands, nevertheless place a great deal of stress and flexure of the hands, fingers and wrists. It is thus difficult or impossible for individuals with physical restrictions on the use of these members to perform such exercises. Also, certain individuals, particularly those who depend upon hand and wrist mobility in the performance of their work, e.g., surgeons, dentists, musicians, etc., do not wish to subject their hands and wrists to the stresses which are often encountered in weight training. While certain forms of apparatus, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,908 and 4,484,740, have been proposed for weight training exercises to concentrate the beneficial effects of the exercise on certain muscles or muscle groups rather than being expended in stresses on the hands or fingers, they do not provide for a full range of upper body exercises which may be performed with minimal hand, finger and wrist tension and stress.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide apparatus which may be temporarily attached to one or both forearms and utilized in the performance of a wide variety of arm and upper body exercises without placing undue stress on the fingers, hands or wrists.
Another object is to provide a basic, forearm-encircling cuff having a variety of attachments for selective mounting thereon to allow weight manipulation with little or no movement or muscular stress of the hands and fingers.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear herinafter.